Cartoonverse Films
Cartoonverse Films is a subsidiary of Cartoonverse Worldwide. The company was founded in 1993 along with Cartoonverse Interactive as a division of Sleepy Kids. It had 17 locations via Cartoonverse Europe. Acquired by Cartoonverse Worldwide on October 24, 1997. Cartoonverse Films is best known for animated and live-action films, such as ''Pablo'' (2003), ''Shuriken School: Future World'' (2007), ''Panty & Stocking: Throning World'' (2005) and its sequel ''Panty & Stocking: Age Legend'' (2008), ''International Super Spy: Beyond Secret'' (2007), ''Shuriken School'' (2009), ''The Boo Crew Movie'' (2006), ''Action Girl'' (2008), ''Race to the Tower of Power'' (2007), and its sequel ''Race to the Tower of Power: Rise of the Flyingboard Austin'' (2009). It was folded into Bell Media in 2013. History Cartoonverse Films was founded for the first time by Sleepy Kids in 1991 as a division of the company. On October 24, 1997, Cartoonverse Worldwide acquired the division to be the longest-running film branch of the license. In 1998, Cartoonverse Films produced their first film, Dracungeuin, released in 1999 and is animated by Fox Animation Studios. After that, Cartoonverse Worldwide began producing animated and live-action films from 1995 to 2004. In 2005, Cartoonverse Films moved to produce live-action and animated 2D / 3D facial / flash movies until the demise of 2013 of the company. Cartoonverse Films produces animated 2D/3D facial/flash movies as part of entertainment production deals with Columbia Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Universal Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, The Weinstein Company, Miramax Films, Focus Features and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Cartoonverse Films also did animation production parts with Rough Draft Studios, Rhythm & Hues Studios, 9 Story Entertainment, Bardel Entertainment, Shade VFX, Sony Pictures Imageworks, Encore Hollywood and Rising Sun Pictures. In 2007, Cartoonverse Films formed Cartoonverse Feature Animation, the division's animation department, which is best known for producing the best recent animated films for ''Shuriken School: Future World'' (2007), ''Panty & Stocking: Throning World'' (2005) and its sequel ''Panty & Stocking: Age Legend'' (2008), ''International Super Spy: Beyond Secret'' (2007), ''The Boo Crew Movie'' (2006), ''Action Girl'' (2008), ''Race to the Tower of Power'' (2007) and is sequel ''Race to the Tower of Power: Rise of the Flyingboard Austin'' (2009). The company was later folded into Bell Media in 2013. Films Cartoonverse Films produces original animated and live-action films, until 2004, when the Cartoonverse Films library moved to the CGI animated library, to produce theatrical and direct-to-video movies based on exploits through multiverse, including the original direct-to-video Shuriken School series. The theatrical film library would also be produced through the cartoonly-themed Cartoonverse Feature Animation division of Cartoonverse Films, which produces theatrical release-only films beginning with the adaptation of the earliest film by ''Shuriken School'', ''Shuriken School: Future World'', released on November 9, 2007, and finalized with ''Gumby vs. the Astrobots'' on August 21, 2009. Television * Baby Jake: Borvok Strikes Back (2012) Animation only * Anastasia (1997) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) * Titan A.E. (2000) See also * Right Entertainment * Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:British animation studios Category:Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Former Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Companies established in 1973 Category:Companies disestablished in 2009